User talk:Mectrixctic
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 22:47, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Vandalism Warning: Please stop. If you continue to vandalize pages you will be blocked from editing the Twilight Saga Wiki. TagAlongPam (talk) 01:07, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Adding links such as this and this to articles qualifies as spam/vandalism. Please refrain from doing so again. Thanks. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:53, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::If simply being an "external link" meant that something should be linked on this wiki, the links would be endless. TagAlongPam (talk) 04:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, a wiki that is not (and will never be) associated with this one. TagAlongPam (talk) 21:43, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Because the purpose of this wiki is to provide information about the Twilight series, not to make defamatory remarks about it. TagAlongPam (talk) 11:33, 25 March 2009 (UTC) If you hate it so much, then... why are you on this wiki, i mean why not stick to your anti-twilight wiki? The way i see it you are fighting conformity. That being you dislike it because everyone else likes it, i suppose you have classmates that gush mercilessly over edward cullen. But i will agree to disagree. Reasons why i like twilight include but are not limited to: The protagonist (bella) is vulnerable as (almost) everyone else/the world (other than the existance of vampires, children of the moon, and shapeshifters) is the same as ours/ originality (sparkly skin, special abilities, human-vampire hybrids, deviating away from common lore etc)/the author mentions great literary works (such as those written by shakespeare or jane austen). here are my thoughts on your opinions: "I am reading Twilight, and I think it is a horrible book. OMG, Bella is annoying. James should've killed her. Better yet, Edward should've never saved her, and let Tyler squish her like a bug with his car. (okay, i do not understand how bella is annoying, the way i see it you are just insecure about reading the thoughts of a female. you need therapy, wishing death on someone even a fictional character, that's messed up.) Back on subject, here's how the Twilight series could've been greatly improved (what you have stated are not improvements, just signs of a deep passionate misguided hatred) 1. If Edward and Bella never loved each other. Their relationship could barley be called friendship, and the only reason why they stick together is to make sure that Forks is safe from Vamps and Lycans (the entire twilight saga is about Edward and Bella's love for each other. twilight is a young adult romance-fantasy novel/series, you are obviously more into the fantasy and action-fantasy books like harry potter and the inheritance cycle (i like those too by the way) if you like those kind of stories, i know of an interesting NON-twilight-related fanfic you might like, i created three characters those being Tala, Vant, and yet to appear Bane. http://slysundergroundterri.forumotion.com/dark-wars-f49/ basically the fic itself revolves around 4 major races, these would be vampires, werewolves, humans, and mutants. there are different breeds, full vampire, half vampire, etc. The mutants are a vampire/werewolf half breed. This half breed are the strongest race in the series, then the vampires, followed by the regular werewolves then the humans. Now, the story. some major parts of the story includes a battle amoung the vampires themselves, full breeds vs mixed breeds. a story where the orignal vampire returns making all the vampires unite to defeat him. a big battle where vampires and humans combine forces to defeat the mutants. The regular werewolves are just beginning to emerge in the fic. The fic also covers various stories of main characters histories, showing how they all come to be and after so long the story will bring them all together. This fic will accept user's characters if anyone would like to join up, your welcome to provide more then one character if you decide to join.) 2. If Edward, Bella, and Jacob were in 3rd-6th grade old, like Meyer's writing skills., and their personality (First off don't criticize the author just because you don't like the book(s). second, Bella and edward do not come across as immature, though i am truly sorry i can't say that about user mectrixctic. third, that's kind of f'd up a story about elementary school kids, that can't tell the difference between love and a schoolyard crush.) 3. If Bella wasn't annoying (Bella is not annoying, she is a martyr-type person. displayed when she moved to forks so that her mom could follow phil across the southern us) 4. If Bella wasn't the narrator (stephenie meyer wanted the narrator to be someone easy to relate to. kind of hard to do when you have granite skin and thirst for blood.) 5. If the kids didn't automatically swarm around Bella, asking her to be their friend ("Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last. (twilight 1-13)") 6. If Steff did her research on vampires, and didn't make them like that (She did her research "Vampires A-Z" website describes orgins of vampires in other countries. many of those seemed to be excuses for cheating on your spouse, the incubus and the succubus.) 7. If it was never written (just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to read it, i think teen dramas are stupid but that doesn't mean i have to watch them (no point as high school is a bad sitcom))" --Cmcwiki 03:02, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Dark Wars written by Justinlynch3/aka fry http://slysundergroundterri.forumotion.com/dark-wars-f49/ Cmcwiki 03:56, 27 March 2009 (UTC)